shortsadventuresofthewishingrockfandomcom-20200213-history
Booger Monster
Booger Monster The Booger Monster was Created by Nose Noseworthy from his Booger he accidentally put in his Dads machine, The Booger Monster must eat to survive and that is why he is attacking the main characters. The Booger Monster was created by accident when he wished for His dad inventions to work and his adventure was a Cell Stabilizer Bringing it to Life. The Booger Monster is defeated by shrinking it down and putting it into a glass Tube. The Booger monster at the end of the movie during the credits is still tiny but was taken away by the aliens Toby Turner wished up Trivia * It seems that the booger monster grows in stages it starts off as a normal booger than it grows into a booger blob then it grows into the final booger shown above * It seems at which the booger Monster is an scavenger searching for anything it can eat * The booger Monster seems sentient enough to recognize other boogers and take care of them or "love them" * During the Development of the movie the Booger Monster went through a change of design his original one planned for Long arms,Pink Eye, hair, and teeth and foul breath * The Booger Monster was created in Mudbox * When the Movie was premeirng they made a real life Scale Booger Monster out of materiels * The Booger monster has one eye * By the end of the Movie during the credits the Booger Monster is taken away by the Aliens Toby wished up * Besides the Booger Monsters squishy appearance and slimy appearance he is able to break thick glass and to hold a Child with one hand * The Booger monster is the only Wish not shown at the end of the movie when fighting * The Creator of the Movie really wanted to show the Booger Monster in other Movies of his such as Spy Kids but he did not have the technology and funding to do so * The Booger Monster is just big enough to fit through Hallways and through doors * When the Booger Monster is being created in the Machine it has a plasticity appearance but not so when he is fully grown * During the same year of 2009 another Booger Monster in a movie (Bed Time Stories) Shows up but is not the same one as in shorts but shows much of a bug appearance and responds in Snouts and Grunts when the Booger Monster in Shorts roars * Everytime the Giant Booger Monster touches something (Or someone) it makes a squishing noise to simulate that you or the character is being touched by a giant smiley booger * The total number of doors the Booger Monster Broke in this movie is 3 * The people who were designing and doing the scenes with the Giant booger Monster put in some extreme Detail because when the Booger Monster touches something its left with a slimy coating, an example of this is when Dr.Noseworthy puts down the glass barrier to protect himself and the children from the Booger Monster touches it and its left with some boogers on the glass * The Booger Monster is the second thing to eat the rock and Toby Thompson is the second kids to go into the monster (Hand) to retrieve the rock * When they were designing the Booger Monster they put in some detail when the Booger Monster burst through the first door he accidentally flung boogers at the screen which simulated the Booger Monster was actually in front of you * The Booger Monster is Gender less and that is why the characters refer to it as "It" instead of He/she but you can interrupt it as anything you want. * The Booger Monster seems to only feed off of other Humans but that may not be exactly true because when the Mini Aliens were saving the Booger Monster from the Glass Jar it was not trying to each them but this also may be proven false because they were about the same size as the Booger Monster was or the Booger Monster was so Grateful for them saving him he didn't want to eat them. * The Booger Monster only seemed to go after the the Children evidence to support this is that the Booger Monster when Dr.Noseworthy jumped over it and behind him the booger monster, the booger monster did not Chase him but maybe Dr.Noseworthy was too big to eat and or that there were more children in one to spot so he could have had a better meal * The Booger Monster has taste Buds since he has a tounge * It does not make any sense why the Children would be scared of being eaten by the Booger Monster. The Booger Monster has no stomach acid to digest you and still would not have a digestive track because it would fall apart. Also if you got eaten by the Booger Monster you could just crawl right out because Toby could just stick your hand through the Booger Monster so it shows that the Booger Monster is not solid. If the Booger Monster did have a way to convert your eaten body into energy and susitants it would take hours to do. The Booger monster still would not be able to kill you because of it not being to crush you because you would go straght in and if he did eat you he does not have any teeth to bite you because hes big enough to swallow most things (And Humans) whole * The Booger Monster seems to be able to contort his body into shapes and sizes. * The booger Monster can fall many heights with out being harmed or Hurt * If the Booger Monster does not eat it will not stay alive or (Intact) Errors * When the Booger Monster throws down Toby, Toby did not fall with correct speed because the Booger Monster is so strong he should have thrown him down with enough force to atleast break some Bones or hurt him * When the Booger Monster was holding Toby Thompson, Toby was spinning even though the Booger Monsters arms were not twisting or Moving * When the Booger Monster was Holding Toby, Toby should not have been in the position he had been * When the Booger Monster gets scared that Nose is going to eat his Booger Friend he makes sort of a burping sound instead of his regular Roars * The Booger Monsters strength makes no sense because he is a giant blob of Boogers and he has no Bones so he did not have enough strength to break the Glass Barrier unless he used his weight but he did not and it proves that he has no bones because Toby could just stick his hand into the Booger Monsters stomach * The Booger Monsters size changes through out the scenes to be able to look different and more menacing in different locations * It does not make sense how the Booger Monster is able to control its mass because it does not have any muscle to move and it does not have any bone too also move * The Booger Monster does not make sense how it came to life because the Cell Regulator should of regulated cells and not have turned it into a monster or a Being that could think * The Booger Monster has no reason to eat or Hunt and does not have any reason to go after just one species to eat because it could eat other things such as objects and other living things * The Booger Monster would not have eyes because it did not have anything in Eye related when it was coming to life. Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wishes